noradsantafandomcom-20200216-history
NORAD Tracks Santa Videos - 2004 to 2005 - Full Video Clips
Santa Cam and Related Videos for NORAD Tracks Santa The NORAD Tracks Santa website Videos webpage is updated, generally each hour, to show a Santa Cam video of a CGI-rendered Santa flying over major cities in the different time zones where it is midnight. The videos feature a voiceover, that is typically done by NORAD staff, explaining Santa's location with facts about Santa and the country and city which Santa has just visited. Celebrity voiceovers have also been done over the years. For the London Santa Cam video, British celebrity and television presenter Jonathan Ross did the voiceover for 2005 thru 2007 and the former Beatle star Ringo Starr was an honorary Santa Tracker and voiceover for London in 2003 and 2004. Paul Harvey was also an honorary Santa Tracker and did the voiceover for the St. Louis, Missouri Santa Cam in 2003. In 2002, Aaron Carter was an honorary Santa Tracker and provided voice updates about Santa's whereabouts as he helped NORAD track Santa's progress on Christmas Eve in 2002. The Santa Cam locations announced by Aaron Carter for the 2002 NORAD Tracks Santa season were: 1) Auckland, New Zealand, 2) Athens,Greece, and 3) Colorado Springs. The locations of some of the Santa Cam videos have changed over the years. In 2009, a record 28 Santa Cam videos were posted at the NORAD Tracks Santa website's Videos webpage. In other years, generally 24 to 25 Santa Cam videos were posted at the NORAD Tracks Santa website's Videos webpage. Under each year is a table of locations of the Santa Cam videos posted for that year at the NORAD Tracks Santa website's Videos webpage with links to the Santa Cam video clips (where available). Then each year has a comment on which Santa Cam video locations changed (additions, updates, and deletions) from the prior year. In December 2010, prior to Christmas Eve, the Videos webpage featured the NORAD Tracks Santa Trailer and a link to the Holiday Videos webpage that has invited student videos from around the world. See article Holiday Videos from Around the World for more information. 2005 50th Anniversary of NORAD Tracks Santa New Santa Cam videos for 2005 were for: 1) Neuschwanstein, Germany by Neuschwanstein Castle which replaced the Santa Cam video for Athens,Greece, and 2) Cape Canaveral and Miami Beach in Florida, which replaced the Santa Cam video for New Brunswick and Eastern Canada. The 2005 NORAD Tracks Santa "Systems Are Go" video clips were part of a test conducted on November 27, 2005 which tracked Santa Claus (Mr. Kringle) from the North Pole to Hollywood, California for the annual Hollywood Christmas Parade. 2004 50th Season of NORAD Tracks Santa In 2004, 1) the Santa Cam video for New York City (last seen when NORAD Tracked Santa in December 2001) replaced the Santa Cam video for Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, and 2) the Santa Cam video for Rio de Janeiro, Brazil replaced the 2003 Santa Cam video for Machu Picchu in Peru. The Santa Cam video from 2003 for Washington, DC was dropped without a replacement. References Category:NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki